


The Key To Getting It On

by SushiOwl



Series: Teddy/Billy [5]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Felatio, Fingering, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy's first time doesn't exactly go as planned, but as it turns out that's just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key To Getting It On

Billy emerged from the bathroom, hair damp and a towel around his waist. He swallowed when he saw Teddy on his bed, already stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. His boyfriend looked up from the comic in his hands and gave a start, quickly setting it aside and getting up. He crossed the room as Billy looked at the floor, heat filling his cheeks.

"Everything... good?" Teddy asked, his hands coming up as if to take hold of Billy's arms, but his fingers flexed in mid-air.

Billy nodded wordlessly, swallowing thickly again. He didn't know how to express that, yes, he had insured that he was... clean down there so they could have sex for the first time. This wasn't what he had envisioned when he'd pictured this day. There had been more rose petals and soft jazz than awkward silence and showers to make sure nothing really fucking embarrassing happened.

Well, embarrassing having to do with unwanted... stuff. He couldn't even think it.

"Cool," Teddy said softly, his hands finally taking hold of Billy's, fingers squeezing. "Are you... Do you still want to?"

Billy nodded rapidly, still not looking up. He'd fantasized about this almost from the very beginning of their relationship, after he'd gotten over the butterflies in his tummy and the disbelief that Teddy liked him back. This sweet, dorky, perfect, hot blond boy liked him back. And he wanted to have sex with him! It was enough to wreck his brain.

"'Kay," Teddy said, leaning forward to press his face into Billy's shoulder.

Billy enjoyed the heat on his rapidly cooling skin, and he let out a shaky little sigh. He had no reason to be nervous, but he was anyway. He had been nervous the first time they had seen each other naked, and that turned out fine. Better than fine. They had used their hands on one another, and it had been wonderful. There was no reason this wouldn't turn out like those times when they'd touched each other. He just needed to stop worrying.

And then Teddy blew a raspberry on his neck, and he squawked, jerking away, though Teddy's grip on his fingers didn't let him go very far. He mock-glared as Teddy laughed, but he had accomplished what he had set out to do. The tension was successfully broken.

"Relax, Bee, people have been having sex for... ever, so like, I think we can handle this. We read the manuals. It's pretty straightforward. Penis goes in the--"

"Shut uuuuuup!" Billy cried, flushing deeply as he laughed. Teddy was smiling at him, and he adored him for it, but he still freed one of his hands and slapped Teddy's broad chest. "You are the master of ruining the mood."

"Oh, what mood?" Teddy tugged him toward the bed, urging him to sit next to him. "I was trying to set the mood."

"By stating what we're going to do in the blatantest of terms?" Billy halfheartedly complained, though he was squeezing Teddy's fingers and betraying his nervousness. What if this went completely wrong? What if they didn't enjoy it?

"Hey. Hey, Bee. Billy, look at me." When Billy complied, Teddy gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry. We're together. We can't go wrong, 'cause we're too awesome." He scooted closer as Billy gave a hesitant smile. "I don't think 'blatantest' is a word either."

Billy made a face, before he opened his mouth to state that if he said it, it was a word. When he did, Teddy leaned forward to claim his lips, pressing them together almost fiercely. It was certainly one way to quiet his smart mouth. He groaned into the kiss, putting his hands on either side of Teddy's face and leaning closer to hungrily nip at his lips and lick the inside of his mouth. Teddy shuddered every time the t ip of his tongue flicked across the roof of his mouth, and eventually he clasped him to his chest, holding him tight.

Kissing they could do. They'd perfected that.

When they broke apart, they were both smiling, and then Teddy pulled back with a wide-eyed expression. "Oh, wait!" he said as he drew back, not responding to Billy's confused face, and went over to the iPod dock on the desk. Quickly a very familiar song came on.

♫ _I've been really tryin', baby!_ ♫

Teddy turned toward him as Billy slapped his hands against his face and flattened to the bed with tragic giggles. "Really?" he squeaked, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes hard enough the his vision went from black to red. 

"It felt appropriate," Teddy said sheepishly, and Billy felt his broad hands on his knees, so he looked up to find him standing between his legs and leaning over him a bit. "I know we didn't plan it, but I was wondering if I could..." He ran his tongue across his lips and sucked the bottom one between his teeth, before his eyes lowered down to the towel.

Oh. Billy's face colored deep red. Was Teddy actually asking him permission to do that? As if he would say no?

♫ _Then come on, oh come on._ ♫

Billy nodded, and Teddy pulled the tucked end of the towel out so he could unwrap it and reveal him completely.

♫ _Let's get it on._ ♫

Teddy let out a hot breath over Billy's half hard cock, and it made him shudder with a soft gasp. He lifted up on his elbow as Teddy went to his knees and kissed the head, before his tongue teased it. Billy arched and wriggled, his fingers hesitantly sinking into blond hair. As Teddy took him into his mouth, he gave a low whine.

He closed his eyes and focused on the slide of lips up and down his cock. He felt his tongue splay along the underside, the tip flicking at the top. On the down stroke, he groaned, jutting his hips up because he couldn't help it.

Teddy gagged.

♫ _There nothing wrong with me. Loving you, baby, no no._ ♫

Teddy sat back as Billy pushed himself up. "Sorry," he tried but Teddy shook his head, lifting his hands to pull him into a kiss. "But--"

"Don't worry about it, Bee. It takes practice." Teddy nuzzled his cheek with his nose and moved to sit next to him, leaning his face into his neck. "We have plenty of time for that."

Billy's breath hitched at the thought. Teddy wanted to _practice_. He let out a little giddy laugh, and Teddy lifted his head to smile right back at him. He watched him tug his undershirt over his head and took in a slow breath as he lifted his hips off of the bed and pushed his boxers down. It left them both naked.

♫ _Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be?_ ♫

Teddy kissed his lips gently, one of his hands going to his hips and urging him to turn onto the bed completely, and Billy laid flat on his stomach, folding his arms under his cheek and looking over his shoulder as best he could. Teddy was moving his hands along his back, fingers kneading his muscles, and he shivered with a sigh. He let his eyes fall closed as Teddy massaged him, focusing on the way his fingertips dragged against his skin instead of the throbbing heat between his legs. Then Teddy leaned in, putting his nose against the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I like your butt," he said.

Billy cracked up with a sputter, smiling and hiding his face. "Stop it!" he cried, his voice muffled.

"I do!" Teddy told him, also laughing, before he pressed a kiss between his shoulders. "Ready?"

Billy's heart gave an extra loud thud in his ears, and he nodded into his arms, before he swallowed. "Yeah."

♫ _Let your love come out if you believe in love._ ♫

Billy heard the snap of a cap and glanced over his shoulder to see Teddy oozing thick lube onto his fingers. They had researched the brands, studied volume versus price, and had learned many things about glycerin and why it was bad. Teddy slid a slicked finger between his cheeks, the tip pressing against the ring of muscle there. He released a slow gasp as his finger moved inside, and the stretching and intrusion was so strange and yet so _right._

"'S good," he murmured into his arms, curling them over his head and rocking his hips back into Teddy's hand. He felt him lean in, the pressure of his finger increasing as he kissed his back. He nipped his skin as he pressed another finger inside of him, beginning to move them leisurely in and out.

"Where is--it can't be that hard to find--" Teddy was saying, maneuvering his fingers around.

Billy turned his head to look at him. It felt so weird, almost ticklish, and really nice, and he was about to ask if he was digging for gold, until a brush of his fingertips created an explosion of pleasure that ripped up his spine and tore a startled cry from his lips. Teddy paused for a second, before his fingers started rubbing into that spot with interest.

"God, Teddy!" Billy moaned, pressing his hands hard against the bed to get leverage and push back against Teddy's wonderful, perfectly aimed fingers. He spread his legs, his knees bending, and Teddy moved between them. He lifted up as best he could, rocking back and groaning for more.

He understood now. He understood completely. The pleasure was excruciating. He needed more, needed Teddy. 

♫ _If the spirit moves you, let me groove you good._ ♫

He pushed up on his hands and knees, and Teddy's fingers slid regretfully out of him. He sat back against him, Teddy's hard cock bumping into his thigh then nestling between his cheeks. "Tee," he whispered as he leaned his head back on his shoulder, breathing hard. "More."

Teddy swallowed, before he groped the bed and picked up the condom packet. He leaned back as he tore it open, pulling out. "Oops, upside down," he mumbled, before he got it on as Billy chuckled as rocked his hips back eagerly. He grabbed the lube again, slicking himself more than was probably necessary, before he urged Billy to lift up.

Billy took in a sharp breath as he lowered himself, his hands on Teddy's on his hips. The stretch was a sweet burn, and he felt filled to the brim when he was fully seated in him. They paused, and Billy closed his eyes to get used to the feeling. It was so perfect.

His fingers tightened on Teddy's.

"Is it okay?" Teddy whispered against his ear, and Billy couldn't even conjour the proper braincells to respond. "I can..." He heard him swallow and lick his lips. "I can make it smaller if you need." Billy opened his eyes to turn his head to look at him. "Or--or bigger." When he didn't respond, Teddy gave a sheepish smile. "Shapeshifter, remember?"

Billy let out a strangled moan at the idea, impulsively squeezing Teddy inside of him. His mind flooded with the notion. Teddy could stretch him further and further until the feeling was both pain and pleasure. He was perfect no matter what size he was. Teddy's fingers bit into his hips, and he rocked up into Billy's tensing.

♫ _Oh, get it on. C'mon baby._ ♫

Teddy crossed his arms over Billy's chest, rotating his hips up, and his mouth set against his neck. And Billy answered his thrusts with rolling his ass to meet him, groaning low and meaningful. Ripples of sensation flooded his body, meeting the explosions of light and beauty that was Teddy hitting that spot inside of him.

Their movements quickened, and they gave answering moans and calls. Billy turned his head right as Teddy went to kiss his ear, and their foreheads bonked together. They both gave startled laughs, pausing their movements and touching their foreheads, before they kissed softly.

Billy felt Teddy's hand on his throat, fingers caressing his skin. He reached up to touched his hand, lifting up and dropping himself back on Teddy's cock, drawing a grunt out of him. He did it again, and again, until they established another hard rhythm and were trying to imprecisely eat one another's tongues. They parted lips with gasps, reveling in their pleasure and each other.

Billy dug his nails into Teddy's arms, whispering, groaning, crying his name. And when Teddy lowered his hand to take his cock in hand, stroking him with a tight grip, he was gone. His back snapped into an arch, and Teddy's breath hitched as he tightened around him.

He saw bright white-blue behind his eyes, so similar to an explosion of his magic. His hearing was out, and all he heard was high bells for a moment, before he came down and could hear his and Teddy's breathing again. He dropped his head on his shoulder as Teddy slowly rolled his hips, working them through their residual pleasure, his arms holding Billy tight.

Billy had no words, no grasp of language. He was only not flopped on his bed because of Teddy's hold on him. He felt weightless, warm and oh so good. "Nng, Tee," he sighed out, his hands slipping from Teddy's arms. He wanted to sleep. No, scratch that, he wanted to _cuddle._ He allowed Teddy to lower him onto the bed, and he splayed out limply.

"There's lube in my pubes," Teddy said, sounding giddy, and Billy watched him wipe himself with the towel and pull off the condom.

Abruptly Billy started to laugh, his lips half against the sheets. "You rhymed," he explained when Teddy lifted a brow at him. He laughed too, before he leaned over him and swiped the towel between his cheeks. The feeling made him jump, a sudden burst of pleasure in an over sensitized skin, before he giggled again.

"Earth to Billy," Teddy said as he laid down and draped his arm over him, pressing his lips to his ear. 

"Billy is not here right now," he drawled out, and Teddy chuckled. "Please leave your name and number after the beep. And... And if this is my sexy, dorky, perfect boyfriend, you should know that you are... like totally awesome."

"You're like totally awesome too," Teddy mumbled against his cheek. 

Billy managed to get his limbs around him, wrapping around him like a sloth around a tree branch, and buried his face into his neck. As an afterthought, he lifted his hand and made a swishing motion, cutting off the light and the iHome, which was playing a song unrelated to Getting It On. His blanket fluttered over them, and he gave a contented sigh. This was perfect, and nothing could ever ruin it.

But two seconds later, Teddy whispered, "I have to pee."


End file.
